


Brussels

by Hyliare



Series: Breaking the Ice: A Collection of 221Bs [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Food, M/M, POV First Person, POV Lestrade, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyliare/pseuds/Hyliare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade is anything but a kept man, but he doesn't mind being treated to the occasional luxury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brussels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fistfulofglitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fistfulofglitches/gifts).



“Just try them, Gregory. I refuse to believe your palate hasn’t aged in three decades.”

He’s holding a tiny fork that I’m pretty is real silver, roasted veg speared on the end.

I’ve lost before the battle even starts, and I know it. You don’t fight with your SO and you don’t fight with Mycroft Holmes, so you certainly don’t fight when they’re the same person. I reach out for his wrist, bring the food to my mouth. It’s a tender bite, but not mushy. There’s just a bit of crunch, with a nice char at the end.

“…Not bad. Less bitter than I remembered.”

“Good. I told you, tastes change.”

I live for moments like these. He’s a completely different man when he’s got the freedom to be. A few hours having dinner on a private veranda is like a week at some luxury resort somewhere. All the tension leaves him, all the pretense.

And this _particular_ veranda is picturesque if I’ve ever fucking seen it. Sunset in the background, bathing us in golden light. It’s like something off a travel brochure, or a bloody timeshare advertisement. Gorgeous. And the colours make him look more like the bashful ginger he is, which is great.

I love these moments.

…But I still think it might’ve been overkill to come to Brussels.

 


End file.
